Lighter Shade of Black
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Former Dumbledore's True Love here. This is a Snape Monologue. PG-13 for language and mentioned situations. It's rather dark. Enjoy! R/R!


****

A/N: Hello there! It's me! I was ~*Dumbledore's True Love*~

I hope you all like this monologue of Professor Severus Snape. This idea was spawned from a review left by Abby. She asked me to continue the Dumbledore monologue. I did, 'cept using Snape. This is different from most of my other works. One: It's dark. Two: I swear. Not often, but its there. And certain things are implied.

****

Disclaimer- I do not own anything within the Harry Potter Universe. That happy privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky dog. 

---

__

"Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely." -Lord Acton-

"It is our choices far more than our abilities that show us who we truly are." -Albus Dumbledore-

"I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally." -W.C. Fields- 

---

I can feel it burningdamn it. I carefully extinguish the fire from under one of the potions that I happened to be brewing. I'll have to keep a heating charm on it so it won't freeze, or else it will be a whole day's waste. I hurriedly throw on my cloak and rush out of my classroom. 

The Dark Lord waits for no one.

I cannot afford to be late, I am not yet in The Dark Lord's 'good graces', if he has good gracesor anything good for that matter. I rush out onto the grounds, it's rather windy tonight and oddly chilly for summer, but I have no time to ponder the weather.

I stop outside the gates and put my Death Eater robe on and don my mask. How I hate this mask. It's white but despite this fact it can give off a sickly green glow. I Apperate to the site, I'm not exactly sure where it is. I know it's somewhere in England, perhaps in a small town of sorts.

It doesn't matter, I know the room I have to Apperate to and to Lord Voldemort, that's all that I need to know. He's rather suspicious of me despite the excuse I fed him for not arriving on the night of the third task.

"Dumbledore was watching me." I said. "I couldn't get away, I tried, Master."

He looked at me with disgust, a glint of suspicion appearing in his crimson eyes.

He's been suspicious of me ever since.

I wait at the bottom of the stairs patiently albeit a bit nervous. More Death Eaters appear in the room. I can tell who they are, though, or at least a select few, there's; Lucius Malfoy, Damien Crabbe, Dontor Goyle, Gordon Avery, Lucinda Lestrenge, Jonathan Lestrenge (both recently broken out of Azkaban), and Robert McNair.

The rest I have no clue who they are, and the masks don't help. I know the others because they give of a certain air' or aura' of some sort.

Anyway, that's not the point. The ones with the green sash around their waists are in the Inner Circle, silver, Center, and grey meant that you were either a trainee or a lackey.

I look down to my own silver sash, lucky that I was able to at least get into the Center circle. Lucius was high in the Inner Circle. No doubt his son, Draco, will also be in the Inner Circle just because of who his father is.

Wormtail appears at the top of the stairs, I look about discreetly, there are many more Death Eaters here now. 

"W-will t-the m-members of t-the I-inner C-circle p-please c-come u-up? M-master r-requests y-your presence now." He stuttered.

Bastard.

When I first laid my eyes on that wretch of a man, I was infuriated. I was wrong about Black. Wormtail, he is not worthy of being at the side of Lord Voldemort. He's should be a lackey. He's a stuttering, bumbling, idiotic man. How the Dark Lord puts up with him I have no clue. 

He was a wimp' if you will, at school. Always clinging to those with power; Potter, Black and Lupin. The infamous Marauders. The ones with power, the ones with all of Gryffindor backing them. Yes, they had power and influence. They were the ideal friends to be around. Perfect people to suck out the trust and life.

And that's what he did, destroyed every one of their God damn lives.

The Potters, killed in cold blood. Not that there was muchtheir only son left alone in the world of muggles.

Black, betrayed twice and sent to Azkaban on counts of Ministry ignoranceand the allegations of murder. 

Lupin, his live was destroyed, Potter and Black were everything to him. And up until a year ago, so was Pettigrew.

So many lives that wretched piece of shit destroyed. 

God I loathe him.

The Inner Circle members are coming back down, I wonder what they have to do

"W-will t-the C-center C-circle members p-please come up?" Wormtail stuttered.

I snort to myself, such a weakling. 

We ascend the stairs in twos. The door to Master's room is open, we dare not enter until we are beckoned.

"Come in, servants" Comes the hissing voice I've grown to loathe.

We come in one by one and kiss the hem of his robes. How this is a sign of respect, I have no clue. I think its degrading. That's most likely what he was going for.

We now stand in a semi-circle. He sits at the base of it, in his silver throne. He's surveying us, I think he can see through the masks so as to see our expressions. Which is why mine is always neutral. 

I also make it a point to keep my thoughts blank and unassuming. I think he can read thoughts too. Or at least sense what one was thinking.

"My Death Eaters, so kind of you to show up at my call." He hisses, standing up.

We all do a half-bow and mumble our pleasantries. We watch him, as he watches us, though we don't look at his facethat is strictly forbidden.

"You all have assignments, all of you." He said pointing to thirty Death Eaters. "You will conduct muggle torture wherever you please. DON'T GET CAUGHT!" He shrieked. 

The named Death Eaters left, I wonder what I'll have to do. I hope its nothing too gruesome

"You," he said pointing to twenty Death Eaters. "Go conduct muggle torture, make sure it is somewhere in Ireland. DON'T GET CAUGHT!"

The twenty left hurriedly.

Now it was just me and sixteen others.   
  
The Dark Lord stared at us all. I kept my mind blank, my face blank, and my body still as stone.

I saw his eyes rove over us, I think it slight distaste.

"You!" he barked at the sixteen others. "Go and get these items." He said handing them a long list. "Have them back by tomorrow."

They left. I gulped inaudibly.

It was me.

And Him.

His eyes roved over me. I can't discern the glint in his eyes. It's odd, he's never looked at me like that before. I was, now, more uncomfortable than scared.

"Severus, my slippery friend, come here." He hissed, beckoning me with his long, white, bony finger.

I walk forward, undaunted by the situation, and stand in front of him. I do not speak.

Don't speak unless spoken to. Or die. It was as simple as that.

"Severus." He hissed. He reached up and yanked off my mask. 

Oh God. What is he doing?

He let the pale porcelain mask fall to the floor with a clatter. His finger ran across my face.

I was petrified. I've never been so scared in my entire life. 

"Severus. You have proven your loyalty to me these past few weeks. Your eagerness to please is sodesirable. Hm, yes, that's the word."

"Thank you, Lord." I say, my voice neutral.

"Because of your impeccable skills in the field of Potions and Magic itself. You are being promoted to the Inner Circle. Hm, yes, you are so useful in more ways than one, do you know that Severus?" Voldemort hissed, his long finger still stroking my cheek.

"I do now, Lord." I say.

Voldemort grins wickedly, I'm not sure if I should be relieved or even more terrified. He pulls his hand back, and hands me my fallen mask.

"Severus, when the time comes you shall help me with the torture of one Harry Potter. I want to taint him, take away all of his purity. Make him a broken soul. Steal his hope. His faith. His will. His innocence. I want him. Severus. He has power. Power that I can use." 

I nod, mentally I'm gawking in horror. I know what he means, I just don't wish to accept it. He wants to _taint_ him. 

Oh good God, no. 

He has seated himself again, "You may go, Severus."

I leave without a task. My mind is reeling though, I've been promoted. The Dark Lord plans to taint Harry Potter. And worst of allhe expects me to help.

Shit.

---

-Review-


End file.
